Valence Primus' Journal
Valence Primus' Journal is a coverless book found in a cave near Stronwick, written by a former mage of the Arcanum who sought revenge on the Dawn World for betraying them. The journal details his experiments with demonic summoning and his thoughts throughout the process. Entry 1 They will regret what they have done! The Arcanum was the Dawn World’s only hope to withstand a future invasion from Draxonia. Fools, all of them. Imbeciles! But I will show them. I will show them that one does not mess with the mightiest faction in our history and get away with it. They may have figured out a way to counter arcane magic, but let’s see how they fare against my magic. At least there is a silver lining, as I have found a perfect cave away from civilization, yet close enough to wreak havoc. Now I must simply conduct my experiments in peace. Entry 2 All the preparations are done! All that remains is to perform the final ritual and my wrath will be released upon this world of treachery. If my plan succeeds, Stronwick will merely be the first to taste my anger. Alas, I must start small. A single creature is all I will unleash initially, but then I shall continue to work on a more permanent solution. Entry 3 The spell was a success! I have scribbled down the formula for casting the spell on a scroll. For some time, I debated whether I should begin working on a stronger summoning spell of the same sort, but I ultimately settled on going straight for the final solution: a permanent portal to the abyssal plains! Entry 4 I must admit in shame that I am beginning to have second thoughts. Yet I feel that I am already past the point of no return. I sent a quasit to report about the destruction of the latest creature I sent. It was moderately successful, but perhaps that was for the best. Only a dozen people slain, about half of which were civilians. But I cannot allow myself to have a soft heart now. I must be strong, for my fallen friends of the Arcanum! If only I could get some proper rest at night, but that strange noise keeps me awake at night. Once I have finished my construction, I shall take some time to investigate. Recipe * 2 cL of dried celestial wings * 1 dL holy water * Boil for 10 minutes with a broken chain-link * Cool to room temperature Entry 5 The portal is nearly complete. Just in case, I have prepared ingredients for a solution that, in theory, should be capable of disabling the portal. Entry 6 What have I done? I am a scourge, a vile creature deserving of the treatment I have been given! I completed my work; opened a portal to plains that should never be linked with that of ours. I have doomed us all! I may have summoned innumerous frightening creatures in my days, yet none as horrid as what emerged from that portal! And yet, I fear, it is but the beginning! What other terrors lurk in the depths of the abyss, I wonder? I regret now; regret it all! I have weakened the tunnels, so that if the creature attempts an escape they will hopefully collapse upon it. To think that I for a moment even considered pursuing the release of the Scourges. Forgive me for letting my wrath blind me! I know not what befell me. But I will perish here, as soon as I have destroyed the portal. For the time being, I have raised a force field to block off the tunnel. My solution to close the portal is still inside the chamber, so I must return to my laboratory to create a new one. I pray I shall not be too late.